


First Aid

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [11]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banter, Can be read as Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Foggy teases Matt about his uncharacteristic reaction to some banal pain.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

> done to fill the prompt "first aid" for Writer's Month 2020, so this is just a silly little unedited thing

Bang. “HOLY! Mother of God…”

Foggy grew slightly concerned when he heard Matt whimper from the other room. Knowing him, he’d, like, dismembered himself and that whimper was the only indication of pain Mr. Stoic Suffering Manly-Man was allowing himself.

“Matt? You okay?” Foggy stuck his head around the door frame to gather visual evidence; he’d learned not to trust a single thing that came out of Matt’s mouth regarding pain—or just bodies functioning properly, really.

Matt’s face was scrunched up in a grimace. He was leaning forward on his elbows over the counter, his legs crossed tightly near the ankle in a way that seemed somehow purposeful. “Fine,” he grunted.

Now that he’d seen that all of Matt’s limbs were more or less in tact (if you counted a nasty cut he’d gotten on his arm the other day, maybe less), Foggy knew it was safe to slip into teasing mode. “You sure about that, buddy? You look a little pale.”

Matt pushed his mouth into a sarcastic smile that left his face in an instant. “I just whacked my ankle on the corner of the counter, right on the bone, if you must know. Hurt like all hell.”

Foggy adopted a tone of faux concern. “Should I grab the first aid kit?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Matt said, straightening up. 

“You don’t need me to kiss it to make it feel better?” Foggy pressed his lips together and made smooching noises.

Matt snorted despite himself. “Did _not_ know you had a foot fetish.”

Foggy’s tone turned stern, another play at unserious seriousness. “Hey. There are real people who suffer from that condition, you know. It’s not polite to make fun.”

“Yeah, and there are real people who can confirm that taking a direct hit to the ankle or stubbing a toe hurts worse than getting stabbed,” Matt countered, holding his still-shaking ribs to stifle his laughter.

“Oh come on, you can’t be serious about that. That’s not even funny.”

“It might be a close second,” he shrugged. “Maybe I should have let you kiss it after all.”

“The offer’s still on the table.” Foggy smirked.

“Eh, I think the dopamine from the laugh you gave me has just about done it. Thank you for your services.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
